La soledad de Ib
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Deambulando en los lúgubres pasillos de aquella extraña galería, luego de haber vivido un sin fin de experiencias lejanas a la realidad, Ib se ve sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales solo consiguen nublar su vista respecto a su próxima decisión a tomar.


_Está sería la segunda historia que he escrito en torno a algún RPG Maker hudifhif IB Game es uno de mis favoritos la verdad y escribir sobre el mismo era algo de lo que tenía ganas hace tiempo e ir variando entre mi crossover y el Fandom de Naruto no me parece nada mal :3_

_¡Que la disfruten!_

* * *

**_[ La soledad de Ib ]_**

**_Capítulo único_**

.

Como si de una marioneta se tratase, Ib permitió que sus delgadas piernas la guiasen por los oscuros y lúgubres pasillos de lo que sería el mundo de Guertena, un espacio lejano a la lógica del mundo real y oculto tras las obras del mismo, caminó sin rumbo y sin saber dónde podría acabar de pie.  
Estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente, hace tan solo unos instantes le había dado fin a la vida de Mary, aquella muchachita rubia y de verdes vestimentas que conoció en el proceso de hallar una salida de aquel sitio escalofriante en que se vio extraviada en compañía de Garry, uno más de los visitantes de la exhibición de arte de Guertena. Cuando se la toparon creyó que ella había tenido la mala suerte de sufrir la misma desdicha que ellos, por lo que pensar que fuese otra de las creaciones de este reconocido artista nunca pasó por su cabeza ni la de Garry, los dejó perplejos, a pesar de su aspecto débil y angelical... Mary demostró ser capaz de lo que sea con tal de salir al mundo exterior, con tal de conocer el mundo del que Garry y ella provenían y por mucho que le hubiese gustado tener otra opción a la mano para frenar su peligroso actuar, quemar su cuadro... su vida, fue su último recurso.

Durante su caminar, jugueteaba abriendo y cerrando una y otra vez la tapa del encendedor del que hizo uso con anterioridad... el encendedor de Garry, lo había tomado del bolsillo de su chaqueta sin que él se percatase antes de dejarlo atrás tras las constantes insistencias del mismo joven por que siguiese adelante, él era prácticamente un adulto, ni en un millón de años dejaría que una niña de tan solo nueve años andase por ahí con tal objeto en su poder.

En un ligero desvío de sus rojos ojos del pequeño objeto entre sus dedos hacia el suelo, se percató de cómo inconscientemente había estado siguiendo un rastro de pétalos azules, por esto, una mueca bañada en tristeza se curvó en sus labios, sabía muy bien de la procedencia de estos y las consecuencias que habían traído al ser arrancados de su tallo, la pequeña niña procedió a guardar en el bolsillo de su falda aquel encendedor, tomó control sobre sus piernas y siguió el camino de pétalos que se extendían a lo largo del pasillo.

No fueron muchas las vueltas que tuvo que dar, bastó con bajar unos cuantos escalones y girar en una esquina hacia la izquierda para aproximarse a lo que sería el fin de su trayecto. A medio pasillo y con el peso de su cuerpo recargado sobre el muro yacía Garry, sumido en lo que a simple vista parecía ser un profundo sueño, uno del que no parecía querer despertar.

–_Lo siento Ib, yo... no quiero mentirte, pero tampoco quiero decirte la verdad. _–Formuló el alto joven, apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas e intentando recuperar el aliento que tanto parecía estar haciéndole falta. –_S-Si necesitas mi ayuda, iré corriendo... por favor, sigue adelante._

Aquellas palabras seguían estando frescas en su memoria, como si él se las hubiera dicho hace tan solo un segundo, en su momento no lo entendió, por no decir que no quería aceptar la verdad oculta tras esas dulces palabras, pero no era ninguna tonta... no, claro que no lo era, puede que sea demasiado joven para ciertas cosas pero conocía perfectamente el efecto de las rosas que ambos estuvieron manteniendo bajo su cuidado, estas significaban su vida misma, la belleza de dichas rosas era únicamente externa, pues conforme sus pétalos eran arrancados una serie de heridas surgen en el cuerpo de su portador, por lo que dejar solo el tallo era equivalente a apagar aquella llama de vida dentro de sus corazones, sumiéndolos en un sueño eterno y ese era el caso de Garry, quien se rehusó a decirle la cruda realidad y la disfrazó, dispuesto a morir en soledad con tal de que ella no tuviese que contemplar cómo la luz en sus ojos se apagaba.

Fue su culpa, Ib sabía que era la responsable de que Garry fuese aprisionado en aquel cruel destino, si no hubiese perdido su rosa al momento en que cayeron en el fondo de lo que sería la caja de juguetes eso no habría ocurrido, si no la hubiera perdido Mary no la habría encontrado... y entonces Garry no se habría sacrificado en su lugar.

–_¿Quieres que te la devuelva, Ib? ¿Qué te parece si la cambiamos por la rosa de Garry? _–Preguntó la pequeña de rubios cabellos con un tono de inocencia adornando su voz. –_La rosa de Garry es azul, ¿verdad que sí? ¡Me gusta el rojo, pero el azul me gusta mucho más!_

Con la incertidumbre inundando su ser, Ib levantó la cabeza instintivamente hacia Garry esperando que tuviese alguna solución diferente, ya que ofrecer la rosa de él era sin duda una opción que no quería tener en consideración siquiera.

–_No me mires así, no te preocupes... todo irá bien. Yo me encargaré de esto. _–La tranquilizó, pero el corazón de la pequeña se aceleró una vez que Garry dio un paso al frente y le oyó decir. –_De acuerdo, Mary. Por favor, dame la rosa de Ib a cambio de la mía._

No podía comprenderlo, ¿de dónde provenía tal valentía como para cometer un acto tan loco como ese?, la respuesta a ello era todo un misterio para ella y esta idea se recalcó cuando con una sonrisa en los labios, arrodillado frente a ella y con su rosa en mano, Garry le dijo. –_Aquí tienes, Ib. Cuídala bien._

Garry no expresó enfado ni ningún tipo de emoción despectiva hacia ella por el intercambio de su rosa, aquel alto muchacho era una persona rebosante de amabilidad y el tiempo que emprendieron juntos se encargó de demostrárselo. Él dio su mayor esfuerzo por salir adelante, al ser el mayor de los dos, asumió el papel y mantuvo la compostura hasta el final, incluso cuando su vida, al igual que su rosa, estaba marchitándose.

No se conocían a profundidad, el tiempo que pasaron juntos no fue demasiado prolongado y la diferencia de edad entre ambos era ciertamente notoria, pero ese no fue impedimento para que le tomase cariño, Garry no era una mala persona, no era alguien de quien tuviese que sentir miedo.

Luego de haber estado observándolo, Ib se arrodilló a su lado, sacudiéndolo despacio por el hombro con el propósito de verlo abrir sus ojos una vez más, quería creer que su corazón aún latía y que su estado no era nada más que un sueño del que estaba costándole trabajo despertar.

Sin obtener resultados y sin nada más que poder hacer al respecto, la pequeña niña metió sus manos en los bolsillos del muchacho y rebuscó en ellos hasta encontrar el caramelo de limón que él le había ofrecido con anterioridad.

–_Puedes cogerlo y comértelo cuando quieras. Es solo un caramelo, pero puede que te ayude a conservar la calma. _–Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una vez que tuvo la dichosa golosina en la palma de su mano y quitándole el envoltorio lo llevó directamente hasta su boca.

Sentada junto al cuerpo de Garry, Ib saboreó el pequeño caramelo pensando en cuál sería su próximo paso a seguir, tenía su rosa sana y salva y Mary ya no era un obstáculo que le impidiese avanzar, era libre de continuar con la llave rosa en su poder y así retornar a la galería de arte y reencontrarse con sus padres, hacer aquello era sencillo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero... no quería hacerlo, ¿era acaso lo correcto?, no quería tener que marcharse y dejar a Garry atrás, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Por un segundo pensó en cómo serían las cosas si ambos hubieran logrado salir juntos con éxito de aquella galería, ¿habrían desarrollado aún más su amistad? ¿se reunirían de ves en cuando tal y como todos los amigos hacían?, aquella era una idea que le hacía ilusión, era inevitable para Ib pensar en lo divertido que sería hablar con normalidad con él en las afueras, lejos de aquel escalofriante ambiente, después de todo, ese era un panorama que el mismo Garry puso sobre la mesa, le había hecho una promesa.

–_Dime Ib, ¿sabes lo que es un macaron?, son unos pastelitos con forma de hamburguesa. El otro día pedí uno en una cafetería, ¡estaba delicioso! Lo digo en serio y la crema no era empalagosa. _–Le contó Garry con rebosante alegría a pesar de la situación en la que se hallaban, descansando bajo los rayos de lo que sería el sol, pero no el verdadero, sino uno dibujado con crayones. –_Así que, eh, si logramos salir de aquí... ¿podríamos ir juntos?. No, espera, ¡Iremos allí y saldremos de aquí! ¡Te lo prometo!_

Abrazando sus rodillas, una tenue sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la pequeña de castaños cabellos mientras recargaba su mejilla sobre sus piernas, Ib era capaz de sonreír a pesar de ser consciente de la triste realidad de que aquella bonita promesa jamás podría ser cumplida.

Dejó de importarle todo, Ib aireó los malos y deprimentes pensamientos que estuvieron ocultos en su cabeza desde que se vio atrapada en dicho entorno, la incertidumbre en su corazón se desvaneció, dejó de sentir miedo y preocupación... ya no sentía nada. De repente, buscar una salida dejó de ser una prioridad, quedarse dentro de esa galería ya no parecía ser tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

_Tachan~_

_Esta historia se me ocurrió en base a uno de los finales del juego, donde Garry vale quesito por su buen pinche corazón ;n; esta idea la tenía entre mis notas hace no mucho tiempo pero en serio estaba ansiosa por plasmarla ya y de verdad que me ha gustado el resultado :3_

_Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla._

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**  
**_cof cof en navidad cof cof_**


End file.
